


we built a family (out of love)

by softbaeksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, parents!kaisoo, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbaeksoo/pseuds/softbaeksoo
Summary: 5 year old Taeoh asks his dads where he came from.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	we built a family (out of love)

Kyungsoo walks into his house holding little Taeoh's hand. His son was oddly quiet during the ride home after school, but he just assumes it's due to sleepiness takes his son upstairs to take a nap.

He proceeds to make dinner for himself, his son and his husband. He looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. _Seems like Jongin's working late again._ When he's done with dinner, sits down on the couch and waits for his husband to get home. He tries to watch TV, but all the shows and movies seem uninteresting to him at the moment. He slowly drifts to sleep.

Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep because of the sound of the door unlocking. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize that his husband arrived home. He lazily opens his eyes and looks around just as his husband steps in. Their eyes meet and his stomach does a flip. _After all these years, some things never change._

His husband looks tired, to say the least. They both are. Raising a kid while they both have jobs and responsibilities is hard, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey." Jongin says with a smile on his face. That smile still makes Kyungsoo feel butterflies in his stomach. He walks towards his husband, who's still sitting on the couch with his eyes still puffy from the nap, and lightly pecks his lips. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." He whispers. "Kinda fun though. Baekhyun dropped by today."

"I can imagine how that went." Jongin chuckles lightly and sits next to his husband. He places his left hand over the elder's smaller one, and admired the small twinkle of their matching rings on their ring fingers. _Perfect._

"Where's Taeoh?" The younger asks after being in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"In his room taking a nap. He was oddly tired today after school."

"Can you heat up dinner while I go wake him up?" Jongin asks standing up.

"Of course." Kyungsoo replies softly.

He watches his husband walk up the stairs to where the bedrooms are, and smiles to himself. _He feels lucky._

Dinner is quiet. A bit too quiet for Kyungsoo's liking. He understands that his son and husband are tired, but the two of them always manage to start a conversation somehow. Something is off.

After eating, he proceeds to wash the dishes as Jongin a Taeoh watch Pororo on the television. He remembers those nights over a decade ago in which he and Jongin would lock themselves in Kyungsoo's dorm room to watch Pororo and do _something more_. His chest feels warm.

During a commercial break, a soup ad comes on. It shows a family of four eat soup while laughing with each other while the mom and the dad exchange loving glances. Taeoh looks away.

"I don't want to watch TV anymore, daddy." He says softly while tugging on Jongin's sleeve. He then buries his face on his chest. Jongin pets his soft hair with his fingers, turns off the TV and then turns to look at Kyungsoo and they don't have to say it but they both know. There's something wrong.

The elder walks to the couch and sits down at the other side of his son. He sighs. When Taeoh feels the couch shift, he looks up to his dad and then to his other dad. He looks uneasy.

"Papa." He turns towards Kyungsoo. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my baby." He holds his son's tiny hand in his.

"Where did I come from?"

Jongin stills and looks up at his husband, who is staring at his son with wide eyes. It takes the elder a second to process the question.

"Why do you want to know, baby?"

"A girl asked our teacher in class today. The teacher said that that's something our mommies and daddies should tell us."

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin pleadingly. The younger understands and pulls Taeoh to sit on his lap.

"You see, baby. It's not something very simple to explain. But basically, when a man and a woman love each other, they do a special kind of cuddling. And, uh, the man puts a baby in the woman's womb. And then, nine months later, a baby is born."

"But..." their son whispers.

"But what, baby?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I don't have a mommy. You're both boys."

Kyungsoo's heart breaks a little. He knew this comment would come eventually, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. He presses his lips together and nods.

"That's true. You don't have a mommy."

"Why don't I?"

"Because your daddy and I are different. There are men who like women, women who like women, and men who like men. Your daddy and I like men."

"So where do I come from?"

"From a man and a woman." He says breathily. "You see, sometimes, mommies and daddies can't take care of their babies. So these babies are taken to a special place where they wait for new mommies and daddies to pick them up. That's where we met you when you were just a little baby."

"That means I have another daddy and a mommy?"

"I... I guess so, baby. I'm not sure."

"So you're not my daddies. We're not family?" He asks, wide eyed.

At this point Jongin, who's been quiet for the majority of the conversation, can't hold it in anymore and fat tears start rolling down his face. Kyungsoo sees this and starts to rub his hand soothingly.

"We don't share the same blood, but we are family, my baby." Jongin says shakily.

"How is that possible, daddy?"

"Well... most families do share the same blood, but some don't. That doesn't make them any less of a family. Blood doesn't make a family."

"Then what does?"

"Something else. Look at Papa and I, for example. Do we look alike at all?"

Taeoh looks at Jongin and then at Kyungsoo. He scrunches his nose and then shakes his head. "Nope."

"Okay, then does that mean we aren't family?"

"Hm... no. You two are family."

"Yeah? And how do you know?" Jongin says with a light smile.

"Because you are married. You wear pretty rings." He points at their hands.

"And why are Papa and I married?"

"Because... you love each other."

"That's right." Kyungsoo says while playing with Taeoh's little hand. "Your daddy and I love each other. That's why we are a family."

"The three of us are a family." Jongin completes.

"So you two love me as much as you love each other?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"No, baby." Taeoh's face falls. Jongin laughs. "We love you so much more. You are our favorite person."

Taeoh's smile slowly falls from his face. He looks at his dads and then he looks down at his hands.

"Kibum said that having two dads is gross." He says, his voice barely a whisper. Now Kyungsoo is crying too. "He said that it was wrong. That there's was a reason why two boys couldn't have kids. I felt bad."

"I'm so sorry, my baby." Kyungsoo says while taking Taeoh from Jongin's lap and putting him on his own. "Some people think like that. Those comments are normal, even though they shouldn't be."

"Has someone said that to you and daddy before?"

"Yes, baby. So many times. And we've both cried because of it, we suffered, we even separated once." He looks at his sons surprised eyes lovingly. "But we eventually learned to live with it, you know. People will always say that stuff and daddy and I can’t do anything about it. And we’re sorry if people ever say bad things to you because of us.” He sniffles.

Taeoh closes his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s not your fault, papa. Those people are bad.” He pouts.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, who is still crying like a baby. His chest constricts. This was the moment Jongin feared would happen since they adopted Taeoh four years prior.

“Taeoh, daddy is sad. Give him a kiss.” Kyungsoo says ruffling his hair. Taeoh craws towards Jongin and cradles his face with his tiny hands. He kisses Jongin’s right eye, the tip of his nose and his right cheek, where his tears left a trail down his face.

Jongin sobs lightly and hugs his son tightly. He runs his hand up and down his back softly. All he can think about is how much he loves his son.

“We love you, Taeoh. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us, baby.” He wipes his own tears quickly. “Whenever people say those bad things, you’ll have to ignore them. No matter what they say, we’re a family.”

Taeoh nods and then yawns. It’s way last his bedtime at this point. Kyungsoo laughs quietly.

“You wanna take a bath, baby?” He asks while standing up and taking Taeoh in his arms. The boy only nods. “Okay. Daddy and I will give you a nice, warm bath. How does that sound?”

“Good.” He laughs. The boy hides his face in his father’s neck and inhales his smell. He never gets tired of it. A soft smell of coconut and baby powder.

Jongin stands up and smiles softly at his husband. Kyungsoo wipes his remaining tears with his free hand.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

They bath Taeoh in silence. They’re still a bit sensitive because of the conversation they had before. Every now and then they look at each other, and Kyungsoo laughs whenever Jongin’s eyes get glassy again.

“Stop being such a crybaby, Jongin. You’re 28 for God’s sake.”

“Shut up.” He sniffles.

A couple hours later, while still basking in their post coital glow, Jongin analyzes Kyungsoo’s face for the thousand time in his life. He looks at his big eyes, his plump lips, which are slightly parted, and his pale chest, that is still rising and falling quickly after coming down from their high.

Kyungsoo looks back at Jongin with a smile etched on his face. _He’s so in love_. He reaches out for Jongin’s hand in the darkness, and leaves out a small sigh when he finally feels it in his.

He takes his husband’s hand to his mouth and starts kissing each knuckle. Softly. Slowly. With so much adoration that it makes Jongin want to cry for the hundredth time that day.

“I’m just happy we got this over with.” The younger says with his eyes closed. “I don’t wanna do that ever again.”

Kyungsoo presses his lips into a thin line.

“But I do.”

Jongin opens his eyes.

“What?”

“I said I wanna do it again.”

“But he already knows. Why would we tell him again?”

“Not... with him.”

It takes Jongin a few second to process what his husband is saying. He sits up quickly on the bed, but instantly regrets that decision when he feels a sharp pain shooting up his spine. Kyungsoo just laughs and sits up too.

“So you... changed your mind.”

Kyungsoo smiles and nods.

“Yes. Taeoh is growing up. And one baby isn’t enough.”

Jongin starts crying again and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but hugs him anyway. Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, a habit that he and Taeoh share.

“I was thinking... a daughter would be cute.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin cries harder. The elder laughs more.

“We could dress her up in pretty dresses. You can teach her ballet. She can help me cook when she’s old enough. If she likes cooking, obviously.”

Jongin pulls his face away from his husband’s neck and smiles. His heart aches from the amount of love he was for the smaller male. Sometimes he can’t believe it.

“We should paint the guest room pink soon.”

They make love again that night.

Taeoh lies on his bed early the next morning. He still has an hour before he has to get up for school. He rolls on his bed and looks at the picture on his bedside table.

He was around a year old then. It was probably the day he was adopted. Hi was in his papa’s arms and his daddy was crying while his papa kissed his cheek. He smiles. He feels lucky to have such amazing dads and realizes that even though they’re not blood related, he still takes after them a lot.

He looks at his papa’s big brown eyes. He has those. His pouty lips are similar to his daddy’s. He is smaller than most people his age, just like his papa always was. And he loves chicken. A lot. Even though his papa is always telling him and his daddy that _eating too much fried chicken will kill you._

And later on, he understands what his dads meant when they said that blood doesn’t make a family.

Because a year later, they welcome two month old Jieun into their lives. Jongin is terrified because he’s never taken care of such a small child. He says she looks small and frail, but he still holds her close to his chest and cries, because he’s been wanting to hold her for a long time.

Kyungsoo explains to Taeoh that he has to understand that Jieun is a little baby that can’t do anything by herself, and he understands. He watches as Kyungsoo freaks out when Jieun cries for the first time since they got home, and how Jongin runs to the kitchen to prepare her milk while Kyungsoo checks her diaper. Taeoh thinks it’s funny how such a small person can cause such chaos.

That night, while Kyungsoo is in the bathroom showering and preparing for Jieun’s first night on the house, he stares at his baby sister. Jongin is at the other side of the room, working on his desk, and the baby is laying in the middle of her dads’ bed, surrounded by pillows so she doesn’t fall.

Taeoh lays down softly next to her. She’s staring at him with big black eyes that remind him of his papa’s. She was pouty lips, just like him and his daddy. Her skin is light, her hair is black, her cheeks are a bit rosy and Taeoh swears he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He reaches out his finger and she grabs it tightly in her tiny hand. _She is very strong for her size,_ he thinks. _Just like papa._

He leans down and smells her hair. She smells nice. Like baby powder. He leaves a small peck on her head and when he looks back at her, she’s smiling. He then pecks her cheek, her nose and her eyes, just like his daddy likes it. The baby giggles. _She likes it too._

And it’s in that moment, that he understands what his dads said to him a year earlier. His chest feels warm and he feels like crying. He reaches out and gently strokes her cheek.

“Hi, Eun.” He whispers to his little sister. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii <3 after like 6 years (not exaggerating) i finALLY got some inso to write something... at 3 am. so i sacrificed an entire night of sleep to write this! piece! of! trash! tbh i based this on what i will tell my kids (in case i marry a woman) when they ask me this sort of question. this is really bad and I'm pretty sure i'll delete this eventually but whatever!! don't forget to preorder and stream obsession


End file.
